


It's good to see you again!

by rosie_kairi



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: :'), But only a little, Gen, Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Henry Stickmin Speaks, Henry's a man of few words, In a way, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunions, Scene Rewrite, Valiant Hero Ending | VC (Henry Stickmin), can be seen as romantic, no beta we die like charles, up to you though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: "Henry!" Charles exclaimed as he approached the other man, eyes wide. He engulfed Henry in a hug, and Henry returned it. Charles reminded Henry of like a little kid would do when seeing a friend they hadn't seen in a long time at that moment (In a way, isn't that what was happening?). Charles pulled back after a moment or two. "I heard you died!"(The beginning scene of the Valiant Hero route, except I rewrote it and made it the slightest bit gay. Also because I can't get enough of Charles and Henry's relationship dynamic.)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, if you squint
Comments: 4
Kudos: 287





	It's good to see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, if you wanna check me out! Don't be afraid to shoot me an ask (or mayhaps even give a writing request?)! https://rosie-kairi.tumblr.com/

The sounds of idle conversation between patrons filled the bar Henry had found himself in, and so did the sound of the harsh wind battering against the bar walls. The TV was playing some random station, but Henry wasn’t really paying attention to it. He stared at his empty cup, doing a wonderful job at ignoring his surroundings, when he caught the tail end of a sentence. 

“...Tunisian Diamond.” A voice coming from the TV said. Henry looked up.

On the TV was the news station BCC. The news lady -who Henry couldn’t remember the name of for the life of him- continued on with her report, Henry paying close attention. “The Orbital Station allows the Toppat Clan to easily raid any place on Earth.”

Henry tensed at the mention of the Toppat Clan. What are they up to now?

He didn’t have time to dwell on that thought when a sound that sounded like breaking glass came from outside the bar. Henry, curious, hopped out of his seat to check it out.

When he got outside, he saw what must’ve been the tail end of a car chase of some kind. There was a big truck that had had its front completely smashed into a large rock on the side of the road. Looking at the tire marks that had come off of the road, it must’ve swerved off of it.

Three people in Tophats -two men and one woman- were circled around and large safe, guarding it. Henry didn’t even have to think twice to realize that these three people were a part of the Toppat Clan.

The one on top of the safe fired his pistol at someone. But, seeing that he hadn't looked away from the Toppat members the entire time he had been out there (which had probably been only a few seconds), Henry didn't know who. Knowing the Toppat Clan, however, it was probably someone from the Government.

Before Henry could react and do something -what exactly he would do, Henry didn't know- a beam shot down and engulfed the three Toppat members. It lifted them up in the air, the one one top having seized his shooting. And in a blink of the eye, they were gone, just like that. 

Rushing up to the spot where the Toppat members had just been was Charles. Charles stopped in his tracks as he stared at the Toppat members being beamed away. He lowered his own gun and slumped over with a disappointed sigh. Just then, Charles looked over in Henry's direction.

"Henry?" he asked unsurely. 

"Charles?" Henry asked back. He didn't know why he did, seeing as that was definitely Charles in front of him. Charles's face lit up.

"Henry!" Charles exclaimed as he approached the other man, eyes wide. He engulfed Henry in a hug, and Henry returned it. Charles reminded Henry of like a little kid would do when seeing a friend they hadn't seen in a long time at that moment (In a way, isn't that what was happening?). Charles pulled back after a moment or two. "I heard you died!"

Know that he was up close, Henry could see that Charles was shivering slightly, probably from being outside in this weather for so long. There were bits of ice that had stuck to his hair and his cheeks were flushed, both products from being outside in a place like this for a long time.

"It's kind of a long story..." Henry trailed off. He didn't really want to talk about it at the moment.

Charles laughed. "Yeah, I bet it is!" he flashed a bright smile at Henry. Henry, in turn, scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude or anything," Charles began, changing the subject. "But uh, do ya think we could like, go inside? It's really cold out here and uh, I just want to be in a place with air conditioning. Y'know?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Henry said. "We probably should go inside."

The two men walked to the bar. Once they entered, Henry heard Charles make a sound of relief. He turned to look at the shorter man and saw that he looked much more comfortable. Henry motioned for Charles to follow him and walked over to the seat he had just been sitting in. He took a seat, Charles doing the same.

"Man," Charles said, stretching his arms. "The Toppat Clan has been causing a bunch of problems for me lately." he complained, turning to look at Henry.

"Really?" Henry asked. That didn't sound out of the ordinary for the Toppat Clan, if Henry was being honest.

Charles nodded. "Yeah ever since they got that Orbital satellite station set up they've been suuuper strong." he said, emphasizing the word super. "Hey look! It's on the TV right now!"

Henry looked to the TV. It had been muted since he had left, but it was still playing the news. And sure enough, there it was in all its glory. A large satellite with what looked to be 16 solar panels hooked up to it. 

"Sheesh," Henry said as he stared at the TV. "That looks really, uh big?"

"Yeah, and difficult! It's a big pain if you ask me." Charles huffed. "And the worst thing is, we can't do anything about it! Not legally at least."

Henry cocked his head in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because apparently the Government doesn't have jurisdiction in space! Or something like that." Charles explained. "Which, yeah, makes sense. But it's still ridiculous!"

"Yeah, that does suck." Henry said, not knowing what else to say.

Charles was silent for a moment, before an idea struck him. "Heyyy, you're pretty good at doing not legal stuff, AND we've made a pretty good team together before..." Charles placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, a mischievous smile on his face. "I bet we can take 'em out! It's starting to- " Just as quickly as it appeared, his smile dropped. His face looking serious, Henry hadn't seen Charles's face like that much in the time he had known him. " _ **Get personal.**_ " And then Charles's smile was back, bright and wide as it always had been.

Charles retracted his hand from Henry's shoulder. Henry found himself missing the contact, if only for a brief moment. "So what do ya say? Wanna help me take em' out for good?" Charles asked.

Henry shot Charles a thumbs up. "When wouldn't I?"

Charles laughed and hopped out of his seat. "Awesome!" he said. Charles stared walking to the door, motioning for Henry to come with him. "Alright, follow me. I have a way we can get into space."

Henry looked at him oddly. "Uh, how?" he asked.

The mischievous smile returned and Charles looked at him like a child who had just played a prank on the teacher. "Tell me Henry, have you ever ridden in a spaceship?"


End file.
